


O'Solo and Presston One Shots

by brisingr12343



Category: O'Solo - Fandom, Presston - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, O'Solo - Freeform, Presston - Freeform, USWNT, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brisingr12343/pseuds/brisingr12343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to put all of these one shots in! Only doing O'Solo and Presston because they're my favs besides Krashlyn, but there's already an abundance of Krashlyn here. I write as ideas come, feel free to suggest some prompts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O'Solo: Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> "You know you need to stop doing that."  
> "Doing what?"  
> "Stealing my breath away."
> 
> Okay so this is my first one shot! Extra fluffy because there's enough angst in the O'Solo world. Please excuse any grammatical errors it hasn't been edited. Just something I threw together as I was listening to Haley Reinhart's rendition of Can't Help Falling in Love. Feedback? Suggestions? Feel free to comment!

She stared at the freckled defender lovingly as she moved around the kitchen, softly humming to Michael Buble on the radio as she prepared dinner. A task she refused to let Hope help with. She was currently covered in flour and so was the kitchen counter, but to Hope there was nothing more endearing than to see the younger woman look so focused.

“You know you really need to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Stealing my breath away,” Hope smiled cheekily. “It’s starting to become a regular thing and I don’t think my lungs are going to be able to handle it.”

“God, you are a dork Solo!” Kelley laughed, shaking her head despite the slight blush creeping up her neck.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it! You’re too beautiful!” Hope exclaimed innocently, walking around the kitchen island to wrap her arms around the woman she had become all too smitten with.

“Stop making me blush!” she exclaimed, trying to hide her face as Hope embraced her from behind, playfully nuzzling into her neck.

Just then, Can’t Help Falling In Love came on and another wide grin found itself onto Hope’s face.

She spun Kelley around and began to sway to the music.

The defender giggled and threw her arms around Hope’s neck as they danced around their kitchen. They both enjoyed the warmth of each other’s bodies and reminisced back to when they had first gotten together officially all those years ago, dancing to this very song at Pinoe’s birthday party of all places.

_“Alright ladies, time to slow it down for a bit. This song is for all the couples here today!” The DJ announced._

_Syd and Dom were the first onto the floor, followed by the birthday girl herself and Sera. HAO and Dave were next, then Ali and Ashlyn, and the rest of the couples present._

_Kelley and Hope looked at each other cautiously._

_“Oh screw it,” Hope mumbled._

_She stood up and offered her hand to Kelley. The Irish-woman took her hand with a sheepish smile and followed her onto the dance floor._

_“This is nice,” Kelley murmured into Hope’s chest._

_All she could hear was the deep chuckle that vibrated through Hope’s chest._

_“Yeah, I could definitely get used to this,” Hope finally murmured._

_A thought popped into her head, suddenly making her nervous._

_The defender noticed her change in demeanor and lifted her head off of her chest._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“It’s nothing Kell, I just-I thought about something,” she mumbled._

_“Hey,” she whispered bringing a hand up to caress her cheek. “You know you can tell me anything right?”_

_Hope stared into her bright hazel eyes and found herself completely and hopelessly falling._

_“Be my girlfriend,” she blurted out._

_Kelley’s eyes widened in shock, making Hope panic._

_“I mean I know we’ve only gone on two dates and I know I said I wanted to take it slow but-”_

_Kelley cut her off by shutting her up the only way she knew how. She pressed her lips to hers and smiled when Hope began to kiss back._

_“I thought you’d never ask,” she smiled when they pulled apart._

_They spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other’s arms._

“I love you,” Kelley whispered, pulling Hope out of her memories.

She sighed contentedly and decided that it was as perfect a moment as she was going to get. She felt as though the ring in her pocket would burn through her leg at any moment.

Pulling away, she gazed into those wonderfully warm hazel eyes, that she’s come to love and proceeded to get down on one knee, pulling out the diamond ring from her pocket. Kelley immediately gasped and threw her hands up to her face.

“Kells, I can’t tell you enough how much I love you,” she paused to draw in a shaky breath. “These past few years with you both officially and unofficially haven’t been the easiest, and I regret all of the pain I caused you everyday. You’re the most amazing, loving, and beautiful person I have ever had the privilege of meeting. Sometimes I think I don’t deserve you, and then I promise myself that I won’t do anything to lose such a catch. You’ve managed to break down all of my walls, you’ve made me open up, and you make me a better person every single day. I could say a lot more, but I don’t think my knee could handle my weight for that long.”

Kelley let out a choked laugh as she continued.

“So would you do me the honor, Kelley Maureen O’Hara, of letting me be your wife?”

She was already nodding before she finished her sentence, and Hope got up to hug her tightly.

She slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her fiance passionately.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Kelley whispered teasingly when they pulled apart.

Hope merely laughed and pulled her impossibly closer for another kiss.


	2. Presston: A Distant Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from Hannah Basso, so thank you for the idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Head wound or not, you're damn sure I need a proper kiss from my girlfriend."
> 
> Sorry for any errors in advance, it hasn't been fully edited!

The steady beep of the heart rate monitor.

The smell of disinfectant.

The occasional squeak of the nurse’s sneakers outside the room.

All of these things weren’t nearly as annoying as the fact that Julie still wasn’t awake. None of those things were nearly as noticeable as the paler than usual pigmentation of her skin. And not even the sound of Julie’s deep, steady breathing could calm Christen’s nerves, because it didn’t change the fact that Julie could be suffering permanent damage. None of it changes the harsh reality that Julie’s goal of going to the Olympics was most likely a distant star now, just barely out of her reach.

Christen will never forget the moment she saw Julie’s head connect with the Brazilian forward’s cleat, or just how painstakingly loud the silence that followed Julie’s collapse was: louder than the stadium’s 32,000 man crowd.

Everything had been going amazingly well for the Americans during the sixth Victory Tour Match against Brazil. They were up 2-1 at halftime and the team was on a high. That is until the 56th minute of the second half arrived.

Krieger had mis-cleared the ball, which was now loose in the box. The US backline scrambled to clear the ball. Christiane managed to get a touch on it, sending the ball flying towards a waiting Marta at the top of the 18-yard line.

Julie and Andressa raced after the forward who had taken a touch and was now running down the left flank. Andressa was trying to hold off Julie just long enough for Marta to send the ball back into the box, but JJ had other plans and slid in for a tackle. Julie ended up clearing the ball away for a throw-in, but Marta’s foot was already in mid-swing and ended up kicking her head square on.

The crowd let out a collective gasp as the play was broadcasted onto the jumbotron, but that wasn’t the part that made Christen’s heart drop the most. Julie wasn’t immediately knocked out. No, she managed to stumble back onto her feet with a smile on her face only to collapse mid-stride near the goal.

Hope immediately signalled for the medical staff to get on the field, urging them to run faster.

Before anyone could stop her, Christen sprinted onto the field and rushed to Julie’s side.

Julie was still conscious enough to speak, though she was in obvious pain.

“Chris it hurts!” the defender cried.

“Jules! I’ve got you baby,” I whispered soothingly, tightly clutching her hand and brushing the hair away from her face. The medical staff had just barely arrived when her eyes rolled backwards and she began to convulse.

“She’s having a seizure! We need to stabilize her now!” someone yelled.

Tears and incoherent sobs mixed with the shouting of her teammates all blended together in her memories.

Julie had been rushed to the hospital and immediately taken into surgery. She had intraparenchymal hemorrhaging and the doctors had thankfully managed to stop the bleeding before anything life threatening could happen, however due to the extent of the injury the doctors had to put her into a medically induced coma to ensure that she would recover completely.

Christen never once left the defender’s side after she was allowed in to see her.

That was Sunday, October 21st. Today is Wednesday, November 4th and she still hasn’t woken up. The rest of the team had been in and out of the hospital, visiting and keeping Christen company when they could, but Christen refused to leave the hospital. She had Kelley get her things from the team’s hotel so that she wouldn’t have to. The only time the brunette left Julie’s side was to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat and to use the bathroom.

The doctors had taken her off of breathing support three days ago, saying that it was up to Julie to wake up on her own now.

Christen was clutching her hand willing the blonde to show some sign of movement besides the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, the only indicator that Julie was in fact alive.

“I need you to wake up soon for me J. I don’t think I can stand another day of going without the sight of those baby blues,” she murmured softly, tears brimming her eyes. “God, you really scared me out there. I know you’re probably scared to wake up and hear the news.”

Christen’s voice broke. “You might not be able to play in the Olympics with us. But I promise you you’ll come back from this even stronger, and I will be here with you through every step of that journey. You’re not alone in this Jules, but you need to wake up first before we can go down this road. I love you.”

For a split second she thought she felt the younger woman squeeze her hand, but maybe it was just her imagination.

Christen sighed and laid her head next to her arm, struggling to control the tears escaping her tightly closed eyes. The forward, exhausted by the chain of events ended up falling asleep a few moments later.

_Two days later…_

Julie had been showing promising signs of waking up for real. The doctors monitoring her said she had shown an increase in brain activity, and on one occasion she even fluttered her eyes open momentarily.

Christen was hell bent on staying by the defender’s side 24/7 for fear of missing the very moment those beautiful sky blue eyes would flutter open for good. For fear that Julie would wake up and she’d be alone.

Her patience paid off finally at around ten in the morning. Christen was texting Kelley and Hope updates on Julie when she heard the heart rate monitor begin to pick up pace.

She was at Julie’s side immediately, grabbing hold of her hand and murmuring encouraging words.

Christen swore she’d never forget the sight of the woman she loved wake up for the first time in two weeks.

Julie’s eyes began to flutter open, slowly at first, then rapidly attempting to adjust to the harsh artificial lighting in the room.

“Hey Jules,” Christen grinned brightly, happy tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

The blonde managed to smile briefly before grimacing at the worst headache she had ever experienced before in her life.

“Oh God, what happened to me?” the defender grimaced.

“Do you not remember any of what happened?” she questioned softly, a worried expression adorning her face.

“I think so,” Julie mumbled. “I remember I went in for a tackle and all of a sudden my vision was filled with spots. The last thing I remember is getting up and then nothing after that.”

Christen sighed in relief at the lack of amnesia and the fact that Julie seemed to be okay besides the pounding headache she was experiencing.

“You’re not missing much. You went into a seizure a little after you collapsed and you’ve been out since,” she filled in. "I was so scared for you J, I thought I lost you for a second. I thought I wasn't going to be able to hear your laugh, your obnoxious jokes, or see your gorgeous eyes. I thought for a second, I wasn't ever going to be able to kiss you again.

The defender sighed and brought a hand up to wipe away the tears Christen didn't even realize she had shed.

"I'm here now, so don't worry. I'm right here, and you're not going to get rid of me that easily," she cheekily smiled.

Julie tried to sit up, causing her headache to worsen.

“Whoa babe, take it easy!” the forward exclaimed helping her up slowly.

The blonde brought a hand up to her head with another grimace. “Ugh, my head is killing me.”

“I’ll go get the doctor. The team is going to want to hear the news too! I’ll be right back, I promise I won’t be long,” she said, feeling bad for not getting the doctor earlier. Christen pressed a chaste kiss onto Julie’s lips and tried to rush off to find Dr. Hartford, but was abruptly pulled back for a passionate kiss that quickly became heated.

The two breathlessly pulled away and smiled.

“Head wound or not, you’re damn sure I need a proper kiss from my girlfriend,” Julie chuckled.

Christen laughed and gave her another kiss, but pulled away before Julie could deepen it to go find the doctor.

_A month later…_

 

“Jules! Did you take your meds yet babe?” Christen yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

“No, not yet! I’ll take them in a bit!” came the defender’s response.

“You’re going to forget if you don’t do it now! We don’t need you passing out again!”

Julie didn’t respond again until Christen yelled for her again.

Christen heard some shuffling and then finally her girlfriend came into view.

Julie wore an annoyed expression and brushed past her and stalked towards the kitchen.

The forward sighed and followed her.

The younger woman slammed her pill bottles onto the counter and whipped around to grab a glass of water, nearly smacking Christen in the process.

“Whoa, chill out there! Those pills never did anything to you!”

“Oh could you _not_ right now, Chris?” Julie burst out.

“Hey, what did I do?” Christen asked incredulously.

Julie slammed her fist onto the counter.

“I just don’t need you hovering _every_ second of every day, alright? I don’t need you to coddle me like I’m some helpless infant that can’t do anything for itself!”

“J, you’re not helpless. I understand if you’re frustrated with the fact that you’ve been stuck inside the house for a while, but soon you’ll be healthy enough to train!” she calmly stated.

Julie had been showing an increased amount of frustration with her recovery lately and Christen knew sooner or later she’d have to vent.

“Stop acting like I’m even going to be able to train anytime soon! God, I’m probably going to miss the Olympics because of this Christen! You don’t even know how much it hurts to know that, because I know for a fact that you’re going to leave me when it’s time for camp and I’ll be alone here!” Julie cried. Tears were now rolling down her face as she slumped down onto the floor with her head in her hands.

Christen was immediately by her side, brushing the tears away.

The older woman knew better than to try and say anything before Julie fully calmed down from her breakdown and merely pulled her into a hug, placing random kisses on her head.

After a good while, the girl’s tears stopped flowing and Julie’s anger had subsided, only leaving behind guilt for what she had said.

“Chris, I-”

“Shh,” Christen cooed. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt my feelings. You just needed to vent. I get it.”

“No, Christen I need to apologize. I know I haven’t been the easiest person to be near lately and I’m so thankful to have you here by me. I’m sorry I blew up like that, I’ve just been so stressed with recovery. I feel like I’m not making enough progress, and I know if I’m not better by January I’m not going to make the Olympic roster.”

“But you are getting better, slowly but surely. If there’s anyone that can make it back stronger than before it’s you.” Christen paused to shift in front of Julie and grabbed both of her hands, intertwining them with hers. “Do you remember how I would always put so much pressure on myself during games that I would start crying right there on the pitch?”

Julie nodded her head, intently staring into Christen’s beautiful hazel eyes that seemed to changed color on their own accord.

“Well, you’re putting too much pressure on yourself to recover faster. You’ve got to be realistic Jules. It’s only been a month since you woke up, of course you’re not going to be at 100%. But what matters is that you’ll get there, and you’re going to train hard to make it onto that Olympic roster because the woman I fell in love with doesn’t give up.”

Julie let a few tears fall before capturing Christen’s lips in a heated kiss, pouring everything she felt into it. All of her frustrations, her conviction, and more importantly the vast amounts of love she felt for the woman in front of her.

“Thank you,” she whispered against her lips as the two pulled apart. “You always know what to say.”

Christen only smiled and pulled Julie up from the floor.

“So, about those meds,” the brunette cheekily nudged.

“I know, I know!” Julie laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope this wasn't too bad! I feel like I could do better, but I'm looking to improve as I go :P Again thanks for all the prompt suggestions on the previous chapter, feel free to keep suggesting some and I may just use some! I may not be able to upload regularly because, well life happens. But I will try my best none the less!


	3. O'Solo: Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was inspired by Adele's new single (which gives me life btw).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kelley, for lack of better words, broke the mighty goalkeeper."

One simple phone call.

Though the conversation following would be far from simple.

That’s how far away Kelley was from hearing her voice again. The voice that used to lull her to sleep as they were cuddled up together on the couch. The voice that used to make her heart flutter every time she complimented her. The same soft voice that told her it was over nearly a year ago, right after Kelley had shattered her heart.

Everyone always thought it would be Hope that would screw up their relationship. Everyone assumed it had been Hope that caused Kelley to abruptly leave camp. But just like Hope Solo herself had said, “Nobody knows the truth. Nobody knows the facts. People make assumptions.”

Kelley, for lack of better words, _broke_ the mighty goalkeeper. The defender resents the most _idiotic_ and reckless decision she had ever made in her life with all of her being. Because had she not gotten into that cab with Ann of all people, she and Hope would probably still be together. Had she not have had one too many to drink that night, she could have very well been snuggled up in Hope’s warm embrace during this chilly November night.

But the reality of it all, is that Kelley can’t go back in time to smack some sense into herself. Kelley can’t change the fact that she _cheated_ on Hope; to make matters worst she cheated on Hope with her ex, inside the house they had just moved into.

To say that she had screwed up was probably the _biggest_ understatement of the year.

Hope had walked in on them the morning after, startling Kelley. The keeper hadn’t even yelled or cursed. She simply clenched her jaw and softly told her they were done. The defender had begged for forgiveness, her sobs growing louder and louder as she bawled her eyes out at Hope’s feet. But louder still, was the sound of Hope’s fragile heart shattering into a million pieces. The sheer heartbreak and anguish that shone in the blue eyes that usually looked at her as if she were the stars and the moon, would haunt Kelley’s dreams night after night.

But none the less, she was selfish enough to miss the tall, well-built woman even though she knew she had _no_ right whatsoever. Maybe, part of Hope’s brazen traits had rubbed off on her afterall.

The freckled woman was currently staring at her phone intently, chewing on her nail (a habit she had picked up after the two broke up) and internally debating on whether or not to call the woman she still held so close to her heart. Her finger hovered dangerously close over Hope’s contact icon.

She sighed and threw the device onto her bed, sliding down onto the floor and angrily running her hands over her face and her hair.

Why couldn’t she just let Hope go? Why couldn’t Kelley just accept the fact that she didn’t deserve another chance? Why did _every_ passing thought in her head have to lead back to Hope?

Everything led her back to the feisty, dorky, and most of all loving goalkeeper.

Was it because they had unfinished business? Was it because she was the only person Kelley had loved so unconditionally? Or was it because Hope was the one person that taught Kelley it was okay to be selfish once in awhile?

Just then, she shot up from the floor. That was it! Kelley knew she wouldn’t make it another year without her presence. She had barely made it through the first few months after their break up. She would try to mend their broken relationship, because even if they only stayed friends she would at the very least still be able to talk to the taller woman. Anything at all was worth a shot if it meant there was even the slightest chance at redemption.

Kelley grabbed her phone off of her comforter and sat down at the edge of her bed, taking deep shaky breaths.

Finally after a few moments of hesitation, she pressed call and prayed that Hope wasn’t asleep yet. Afterall, it was 12:30am.

After what felt like an eternity, her silent prayers were answered.

_**“Hello?”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but write some angst. Maybe it's the horrid weather we're having today. Anyhow, please feel free again to make prompt suggestions! I appreciate y'all taking the time to read my work!


	4. Presston: Home for Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie gets nervous before their Thanksgiving flight.
> 
> Just a little something I thought I'd write since Thanksgiving is coming up and I'm not particularly overflowing with ideas right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Only with you," I mumbled against her lips before closing the gap once again.
> 
> Sorry for an mistakes! I haven't completely edited it! I know it's short but I've been even busier than usual since Flag Football season started and writer's block is being an ass right now. Hope you guys enjoy!

The last time I brought someone home to meet my parents, my date was an absolute ass and ended up running out of the house with my dad screaming after them while waving a knife around. Not to mention my date was a guy.

This year I’m finally bringing someone worthy of meeting my parents, and I know it’s going to work out. How? Because Julie isn’t a guy with no manners or respect for my parents, and she’s the love of my life.

Julie and I had been planning on spending Thanksgiving apart, but when Julie’s parents had a last minute business trip to attend to I offered for her to come with me to meet my parents. Now it’s not the first time Julie’s met my them, but we haven’t exactly told my parents we were officially together yet.

“Babe, you ready to go yet?” Julie called from the door.

Our taxi was already loaded and ready to leave for the airport.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a sec! Just making sure everything is locked up!”

After I made sure everything was where it should have been and locked up, I made my way to the door and grabbed my purse.

“Took you long enough,” the blonde chuckled.

“Hey, can you blame me for not wanting to be robbed?!”

The defender merely laughed and pecked my cheek.

We both got situated in the taxi and soon enough we were at the airport waiting for our plane to board.

I was playing with Julie’s hand, willing the time to pass by faster. I hadn’t seen my family since after the World Cup celebrations and I was eager to see them and the dogs as well.

Noticing that my normally chatty girlfriend hadn’t even said a peep since we had walked into the airport I began to grow concerned. Glancing up, I saw her brows were knit in concentration as she bit her thumb; a habit she had when she was nervous or anxious about something. I squeezed her hand to get her attention.

“J, what’s wrong?” I asked tenderly, as she snapped out of her stupor.

She shot me a nervous smile and shook her head. “It’s nothing. You’ll probably think it’s stupid.”

I gave her a pointed look. “If you’re this nervous about it then it obviously isn’t nothing, I promise I won’t think it’s stupid.”

She hesitated for a moment before relenting.

“Chris, do you think your parents will approve of me dating you?” she asked in a timid voice.

I sighed and shifted in my chair so that I could look at her properly. I let go of her hand and tenderly cupped her face with both of my hands. Julie brought her hands up to grip my wrists and turned to kiss  my palm before intently gazing into my eyes.

“Of course they will. What’s not to love? Besides, they’ve met you before and they adored you! You’ll be fine babe.”

“Yeah, but that was when we weren’t together yet! What if they don’t want me to be with you?!”

“Jules, my parents already know I’m gay if that’s what you’re worried about. But none the less, they want me to be happy. And you, my love, make me beyond happy. Once they see that, I’m sure my mom and dad will welcome you into the family with open arms.”

Julie sighed and smiled. “You always know what to say.”

I chuckled and leaned in for a kiss.

“Only with you,” I mumbled against her lips before closing the gap once again.

_“Flight 756 is now boarding. All passengers please make your way towards the designated gate.”_

“Well it looks like that’s us!” I chirped, standing up and shrugging my purse on. “LA awaits us!”

Julie smiled and grabbed my hand, bringing me in for a quick peck.

“So does food, so _let’s_ go!” she laughed.

I shook my head and followed after her, interlocking our fingers as we walked.

This was going to be an interesting Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read! Feel free to leave a comment or a prompt suggestion! Maybe one of you guys can kick the writer's block out of my brain XD It doesn't have to be a plot idea either. Maybe you want a specific quote in the story, that would work too! Anything works really :P


	5. O'Solo: Hold My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the guest that left me this prompt on the last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You know if you asked for the world I would give it to you Kell..."

The crowd was deafening as we stepped onto the pitch at Centurylink Stadium. A surge of pride and excitement pulsed through my veins.

I was excited for my girlfriend to be able to play in her home city, I was proud of how far the team had made it, and most of all I was proud of how far Hope and I had come.

It had been a long and winding road that stretched all the way from London 2012 to present day Seattle. There were a few instances where they almost gave up on each other, but in the long run they managed to pull through. Now the two were engaged, and to top it all off they were all world champions!

They would be playing their first real challenge of the Victory Tour today: the infamous Brazilian team that they were all too familiar with, especially number 10. The five time Fifa Women’s Player of the Year, Marta.

Kelley knew that she and the rest of the girls would be given a run for their money, especially since the Brazilians were aiming on ending their 100 home-game unbeaten streak. Now if only she knew just _how_ chippy of a game it would end up being.

It was the 82nd minute and they were still down one zero. Hope was caught hesitating off of a dangerous set piece and Monica took advantage of it, heading the ball into the net in the early moments of the first half.

Everyone was exhausted, but there was no way in hell they would be losing this game--not when it meant so much for Boxxy.

Kelley sprinted up the right flank, the ball comfortably at her feet. She looked up to see if she could dump it off to anybody but the only other person running alongside her was Andressa, who was proving to be quite the challenge to maneuver around.

“Kelley over here!” Carli called from the center of the field.

She went to pass it but was promptly intercepted by Andressa, causing the defender to grunt and take off after the Brazilian midfielder. Thankfully she didn’t get too far up the field as Becky shut her down before they could create any real chances.

This time when Kelley got the ball she took it inside the box and took a shot. Luciana made another brilliant diving save and knocked it out just in time for a USA corner-kick.

The freckled defender groaned in frustration and walked over to the box, setting up for their set-piece.

Pinoe took the corner as usual and served the ball in towards the far post where Kelley was positioned.

She jumped up to try and head the ball in, but Luciana was one step ahead of her. The goalkeeper used both fists to clear the ball and ended up colliding with Kelley’s head in the process.

The defender fell to the ground with a dull thud, clutching her head in pain. The referee blew the whistle and signalled for the medical staff to take a look at her.

Meanwhile on the other end of the field Hope’s heart was in her throat. She watched the entire thing unfold in shock, unable to move from her spot in the box as she saw her fiance go down 120 yards from her.

Carli yelling for her snapped the goalkeeper out of her stupor and sent her sprinting down the field faster than in any fitness test she had ever done in her life.

Everybody cleared a path for her and she wasted no time in grabbing the defender’s hand.

Kelley was grimacing and sputtering out profanities.

“Hey I’m here baby. It’s okay.” Hope cooed, as she brushed her flyaways away from her face.

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck,” she groaned, ignoring Hope’s comforting words.

The goalkeeper let out a small chuckle. “Well at least you’re conscious. Looks like that thick head of yours actually came in handy.”

“Not funny!” she pouted.

Just then the medical team finally reached them. Hope made a move to make room for them, but Kelley only squeezed her hand tighter.

“Babe they have to get you stabilized, I promise I’ll be right next to you. I just have to give them some room to work okay?”

“Okay, but can you keep holding my hand?” the defender asked, looking up at her desperately.

Hope’s heart melted and she caved in, nodding.

They stabilized Kelley and tested to see if she had a concussion. All the while, Hope stayed true to her word and held her hand the entire time.

Thankfully, Kelley didn’t have a concussion so she would be able to get back into the game after being cleared by the medical staff.

Hope helped her up onto her feet and gave her a hug, kissing the top of her head.

“Thanks for holding my hand,” Kelley mumbled into her chest.

“You know if you asked for the world I would give it to you Kell. Holding your hand while you get checked out is nothing,” Hope declared.

The younger woman smiled and pulled away before the referee gave them both yellow cards for stalling.

“You _are_ my world,” she threw over her shoulder while blowing her a kiss as she jogged off to the sideline.

Hope’s smile stretched from ear to ear as she ran back to her goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the nice fluffy chapter! I hope everyone had a nice day :P Sorry for any mistakes I might not have caught.  
> As always, feel free to leave me some feedback and some prompt ideas!


End file.
